plink clunk ting
by First Mate Jenner
Summary: Draco got his hands on a muggle video game. He becomes obsessed. It's my first official fic and it's a short one that's meant to be funny. Give it a shot, yeah?


AUTHORS NOTE:

this little ficlette is based on somewhat true events. Lately all i've been doing is playing guitar hero.. and my poor girlfriend has to put up with it.

So I translated it in to Harry/Draco.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story line. If I did own everything in this little story [[that i wrote for ENTERTAINMENT purposes only I would be so rich I would pay people to spend my money. However, I can't even pay myself to spend my money, so yeah.. not mine**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Opening the door to his flat, Harry's ears were assaulted by a horrible noise.

plink clunk ting

It seemed occasionally he could hear what sounded like a guitar? He shrugged off his winter coat and toed off his shoes. "Draco? What are you--" A shrill cry came from the living room.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP POTTER! I'M BUSY!"

Harry was taken aback by the tone and peeked into see what was really going on, his wand hand ready.. you know.. just in case.. When his eyes fell upon Draco, holding a plastic guitar (that looked more like a ukulele when held by a grown man) that had colored button and was attached to a gaming system. Draco continued to make the pitiful sounded plink noises more than actual guitar noise. When the song ended, and the results were displayed on the screen, Draco flew into a fury.

"What the bloody buggering hell is that piss score?! I did better than that! I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud! Don't you know who i am?!" Harry noticed he was talking to the gaming system and had to bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "If this fucking game wasn't such a piece of bloody rubbish.." Draco trailed off and hit the button to retry the song.

Harry went to the kitchen and began to make dinner while laughing quietly to himself.

"Draco, Dinner is ready. Will you please come in here and eat???" Harry called out for the 5th time.

"No! I need to be a Guitar Hero! Guitar Hero's DON'T eat! They PRACTICE!" plink plink guitar strum plink.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I made your favorite!" There was no response. Only the sounds of a guitar.. which were becoming less rare in the mess of plink and clinks.

The next day Harry got up and got ready for work.

When he came home he heard the same noises he did the evening before.

When he called Draco to dinner he got the same response. "PRACTICE!" Harry seemed to have an odd sense of de ja vu as the phrase "Constant Villigance" was playing in his head.

A couple of weeks went by and Harry was becoming extremely tired of Draco's affair with this guitar game. Although, listening to it wasn't nearly as taxing anymore. Draco was hitting almost every note. You could tell with the ever occasional "BUGGER IT!" that he wasn't completely perfect yet. Harry was just hanging on to the hope that the game was almost beat. How many songs could be on it? Surely not that many. He grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge and sat down on the couch to watch.

later that evening

"DRACO LYRIC MALFOY-POTTER. IF I HEAR THAT GOD DAMNED SONG ONE MORE TIME I WILL HEX YOUR FINGERS OFF. ONE CAN ONLY SHOUT AT THE DEVIL SO MUCH YOU KNOW." Harry had reached the end of his rope. Draco was on a "perfection" rampage and was attempting to get five stars on every song he'd already played. Shout At The Devil was the only one he was having trouble with and it was the first song you learned to play. Yes. Harry lost his rope as he heard the intro start up for the 13th time.

"I have to get this! I almost had it last time!!!!!!!" Draco yelled.

This was getting old. Harry stormed into the bathroom and got in the shower.

even MORE later that evening

"HARRY! HARRY! BLOODY HELL HARRY! I BEAT IT! I BEAT THE GAME!" Draco came running into the bedroom with eyes wide and lit like a child who had just been told they could have every toy ever made.

Harry's eyes became the same as he filled to the brim with excitement.

"NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS BEAT IT ON MEDIUM, HARD, AND EXPERT! If i get 5 stars on all those songs as well.. I can unlock all kinds of--"

At these words Harry's excitement drained and his face paled. He didn't even notice Draco squealing and running out of the room to start on the medium level. He was to busy wondering if unforgivable curses

were still unforgivable when used on a gaming system...


End file.
